


There are many things I would like to say to you, but I don’t know how

by 6Space_Witch9



Series: What if...? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coercion, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive CC-2224 | Cody, Force-Sensitive Clones, Friends to Lovers, Genocide, Jango Fett Lives, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Confusion, Slavery, The clones never got to be soldiers, Visions, but not main pairings, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Space_Witch9/pseuds/6Space_Witch9
Summary: PART 1:After the assassination of the Kaminoan Prime Minister and his closest associates, the genetic scientists sell the clones to the highest bidder in 24 bby as a way to earn their next payday.Or at least that’s what they were told. Truth is always much darker than fiction.Cody is ready to live the rest of his life out as an escort living a planet he had never even heard of before while trying his best to keep his brothers safe.That is, until a man with striking blue eyes and red hair starts appearing in his dreams and talks about coming to save him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: What if...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070750
Comments: 28
Kudos: 133





	1. It was Never Supposed to be Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I didn't want to forget but I did't expect it too be large enough for multiple chapters, so I guess buckle up? lol, we going on a ride >:)
> 
> Just a general warning, this is going to contain themes for coercion and slavery and forced labour at a brothel and everything that comes with it, I'll never have anything super graphic or even a non-con scene, the warning is more for the situation the clones are placed in.
> 
> If I have any specific warnings I'll make sure to add them here and in the tags

_“Who are you?” A man with red hair asks as he stands a few steps away in the in dark cave that Cody feels may crush him at any moment if he were to even move a single muscle._

_“I don’t know.” Cody says timidly, it’s a lie. He knows who he is but his own name gets caught in his throat._

_“Where am I?” The young man asks again, Cody can see that he is older than he is, by at least a decade, but the man still looks youthful beneath his beard with his vibrant blue eyes._

_“I don’t know.” Cody whispers back, he can’t move. His body is frozen in place with what feels like a giant hand wrapped tight around his body, even though he can’t see it, the hand terrifies him. He doesn’t want the hand to get mad and squeeze him too tight, it would kill him for sure._

_“Why do you look like Jango? What did you do to my friend?” The man demands as he angrily stomps forward, Cody tries to cringe away from the man, anger only meant that pain would follow._

_The hand tightens around him and suddenly he can’t breathe, he hopes the man can see the panic in his eyes. Icy whiteish-blue fingers suddenly become visible and the blue-eyed man’s face morphs into an expression of horror. He sees the grotesque hand with it’s festering rot and jagged finger nails as it slowly crushes the life out of Cody._

_“Please…save me…” Cody begs and the man runs towards him with none of the anger he had only a few seconds ago, Cody thinks for a moment that the man will reach him and pull him out of this nightmare. His hopes are in vain, the ground falls away and the man plummets into the darkness bellow them. He falls with a scream and Cody shouts with him, he was so close, his fingers were only a whisper away from his face._

_Cody wants to shout for the man but the hand has finally squeezed so tight that he can’t breathe anymore. He is left trapped in the cave, trapped like he’s always been, alone and afraid for his life that he has never had any control over._

* * *

Cody wakes with a start, his dream had abruptly interrupted his sleep when he still has several minutes before his alarm is supposed to gently raise him from sleep. His heart pounds against his chest for an unknown reason, he quickly surveys his room and like all the nights previous, he’s alone in his lavish-borderline gaudy bedroom that he’s lived in for the past 2 years.

There are a few pieces that he’s placed around his room that makes the place a little more familiar, a few trinkets, a blanket that Rex had made for him in one of his bouts of anxious hobby hoarding. He still loves the blanket with his whole heart even if the white fluffy blanket has uneven edges and odd loops at each corner.

He purposefully doesn’t think about how the white makes him think about the white plastoid of the armor he will never wear. It hurts too much to walk down that path.

Giving up on sleep Cody flicks his alarm clock off and stretches out on the canopy bed, he still finds the amount of space unnerving after spending years sleeping in a pod or bunk house. Where it was just him and his thoughts in the pitch black or a bunk with two or three other brothers as they enjoy the contact of touch behind the Kaminoan’s backs.

They bred the perfect soldiers, perfectly skilled in every combat style and engineered to be mentally and physically resilient in every possible way. Far superior to what any mere natural-born could only hope to maybe achieve with years of work. Only to sell them to a higher bidder after the ruling Prime Minister had been assassinated, they had no use for an army of tube men to suck away their resources when their government was in shambles.

It’s one of the many reasons Cody isn’t the Marshal Commander he was destined to be, he tries not to let the reality depress him too much. He’s had the same what-if conversation with himself thousands of times over the past two years they’ve been here, it only succeeds in making him miserable. He knows that the clients don’t like it when he looked depressed, he’s supposed to be a _delight to be with_.

He snorts at the cheesy and sleezy naming scheme the Master had created for his brothers at the Dome.

_Come and get your Delights at the Dome._

They were nothing but _Delights_ here for their clients. If someone had told him he had Alpha-17 beat the absolute shit out of him for weeks after weeks, only to be sold to a brothel in some smarmy deep space system he would’ve laughed.

Yet here he is, the only person laughing is the Master with how much money they’re making.

He had never even heard about Yakuta before they were been chained up and hauled off to the unknown planet. Cody’s just glad the clones younger than 18 were saved the fate he and his older brothers are now living. A small mercy in a life full of misgivings, even if he has no idea where the ik’aads are now.

“Cody? Can I come in? I need help with this costume a client wants me to wear.” Rex says as he knocks on his door, Cody clumsily fumbles for the panel next to his bed that slides the door open swiftly.

At least he has vod’ika only living a few doors down from him and the rest of his batchmates, he isn’t left to worry or wonder about his fate when he sees it everyday.

“You have a client this early?” Cody asks as he stretches one last time before flopping out of bed, it’s barely 10 in the morning.

“The guy doesn’t want to fuck me, just wants a little company for a brunch meeting.” Rex says with a shrug as he shuffles in wearing nothing but a bath towel, he has a plastic outfit bad slung over his shoulder.

Cody clicks on his own datapad to see his own daily schedule that has just arrived in his inbox, he sighs tiredly and opens the schedule on the holoscreen mounted to the wall across from his bed. Suddenly the thought of entertaining people all through the day and into the night, makes his stomach roll in disgust like it had daily during their first few months here.

“Looks like you’ve got a few new clients along with your regulars.” Rex comments as he looks at his brother’s schedule.

“Yeah, that sex party I went to last week had a few people interested in having solo time with me.” Cody mumbles as he shoves Rex down to sit in front of his vanity.

He pushes the curtains back from the windows to let bright mid-morning light stream into his room. The Dome itself is a huge building with a rounded roof built into a massive tree native to Yakuta. The tree is about 10 kilometers in diameter, it has rooted itself just a few kilometers off the coat of the planet’s capital city, making it the perfect location. The only way to get to and from the tree island is via a speeder or a watercraft strong enough to survive the turbulent waters.

The view would be breath taking, the stretching bright blue ocean and sky and the beautifully crafted, lively city wouldn’t be such an eye sore to Cody if they didn’t remind him everyday as to what he’ll never have.

The Master would never let them go.

While they were called ‘escorts’ for legal reasons Cody knows that he and his brothers are more like slaves. When they had been first purchased, the Master had said that they could win their freedom if his brothers earned them 5 million credits each. To make up for the billions they had spent on buying the army.

They contort through every single loophole to avoid the words sex slaves like it is venomous, Cody has to give credit at their ingenious plan. Create a brothel on a planet that thrived on sex-work, then buy men who are already property. Never force them to do anything but put them in such a position that they can ‘work’ to earn money to end their ‘contract’.

The more sexual a favour the more money they would earn, selling their bodies is dangled over their heads like a one-way ticket to freedom but it is never forced upon them. Even so, Cody knows that without selling sexual favours they would be long dead before they would ever make enough credits to leave just by going out to dinner with lonely souls.

It’s the perfect form of legal slavery and they couldn’t do a single thing about it. Cody knows that a disagreeable brother is a dead brother, enough of them had gone missing for him to come to the dread inducing conclusion.

 _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_ Colt, Havoc, Blitz.

His poor stubborn brothers, the ones that wouldn’t take their fate lying down like Cody had done, the ones who had been dragged away by faceless guards to never be seen again. He should’ve fought along side them but Cody is a coward, a coward who wanted to live to maybe see a day where he isn’t an object, rather than die as one as his older brothers did.

“Rex, this outfit is basically nothing.” Cody says with a frown as he lays the outfit on his gold sheets.

“The guy is paying me 500 dollars for only 3 hours if I wear that, I couldn’t exactly say no.” Rex says with an annoyed huff as he jells his hair.

His platinum blonde hair has been grown out from the buzzcut he had maintained on Kamino. Now the soft hair has grown out several inches, it flops and feathers playfully over his face making him seem boyish and innocent.

Which is why his clients want him in the most revealing outfits when they invite him out, the appeal to ruffle and debauch his brother never fails to make his blood boil.

The outfit in question is a low-slung sheer skirt and a diamond encrusted collar, Cody knows damn well the client has the leash and is already waiting in the lobby. At least whoever had bought Rex’s time had the decency to include a pair of lace underwear.

“Do you have you have your veil?” Cody asks as he fastens the wretched collar around Rex’s neck, he tries his best to not let it anger him.

“Of course I do, I know the rules.” Rex says as he slips on a curving metal band over the bridge of his nose and snaps it into the clasps behind his ears. They all had permanent anchoring points drilled into their skulls behind their ears when they first arrived on the planet.

Cody also knows damn well the devices that were surgically and forcefully drilled into their skulls had hooks that prevent them from ripping the anchoring points out. They also acted as tracking devices and if they tried to run while being rented, the clients could electrocute them into pliancy.

He remembers how the workers had pinned him to the gurney as he trashed and fought against them, until they had smothered him with a foul-smelling chemical. The world faded with the sound of a drill starting and the terrified whimpers of his brothers.

The Master had said that their bodies are more than good enough to bring in customers, that mystery is apart of the intrigue that keeps clients coming back to spend money on them. It has been a rule since day one, that they are to never to reveal their whole faces to the customers.

Once activated the curved metal will shower the lower half of their faces in shimmering curtains of light, that are just translucent enough to see a hint of a smile or pout but never enough to show what they looked like.

It was the only thing that Cody liked about the Dome, secrecy is never sacrificed.

The electric royal blue veil springs to life and Rex slips into the rest of his costume, he gives Cody a sardonic twirl and bats his eyes. Cody slaps his ass and adjusts the skirt before ushering him out of his room, he heads down to the business levels where they serviced or met their clients. It is definitely a reprieve to have their living quarters separate from the business levels, if Cody had to sleep and shower in the same place he had sex with clients he isn’t sure that he would last.

He sighs again whips a towel over his shoulder as he slides out of sleeping pants, he has to meet a husband and wife couple that have become on of his regular clients within an hour. He doesn’t have time to worry about Rex or the red-haired man in his dream, he just needs to focus on getting enough money so he and his brothers can leave.

* * *

“You seem troubled Obi-Wan, tell me my old apprentice, what seems to be the problem? Is it Anakin again?” Qui-Gon asks as he sips the spicy blend of tea Obi-Wan had made as he puttered around his room anxiously, trying to figure out how to explain his vision to his old Master.

“No, no it’s not Anakin, as much as that boy drives my blood pressure up, he’s turned into a fine young man, I’m pretty sure he’ll be ready to be knighted soon.” Obi-Wan says as he carries his own teacup over to where Qui-Gon sits on the cushioned chair.

He can still see how his arm trembles, he can see how he grimaces and rubs his chest where the Sith assassin had stabbed him during their duel almost ten years ago. Qui-Gon had survived, barely, but the lightsaber had carved through his nervous system and no matter the rehab or healing the near fatal wound had left Qui-Gon with permanent nerve damage and frequent tremors in his left arm.

He tries to ignore it, he knows how much his old master hates it when he frets. Still having Qui-Gon ignore the injury like it personally offended him didn’t take away the nightmares that sometimes plagued him. Where he would wake up in a cold sweat from a terror, his fear warping the memory and instead of healing his master he held Qui-Gon as he died in his arms.

“I had a vision last night and it was deeply unsettling.” Obi-Wan admits, Qui-Gon doesn’t say anything as he waits for Obi-Wan to express what has been weighing on his conscious.

“I was in this oppressive cave, it had jagged rocks like teeth and the darkness seemed to swallow everything. I couldn’t even hear my own breathing but there was a man in a dark cave with me, he looked so much like Jango it was as if that damn Mandalorian cloned himself but he was younger. By at least 10 years or more. There was this….rotting hand that seemed to squeeze the life out of him every time he would try and say something, when I got close the floor fell out from under me and the vision ended.” Obi-Wan explains anxiously before taking a long sip of his tea.

“That is worrisome, do you think it has something to do with our benevolent Mand’o?” Qui-Gon asks curiously as he strokes his beard.

“I haven’t heard from in a long time, we didn’t part on the greatest of terms after we left Mandalore. I’m pretty sure he said ‘I never want to see you again you Jedi scum’ before blasting a rocket at me. That was almost 20 years ago and you know what his reputation has been since.” Obi-Wan sighs deeply.

“Yes, Jango Fett the Jedi killer, he’s made quite a name for himself but even so I can feel your concern for him. I know you two were close when we were on Mandalore for that year.” Qui-Gon says knowingly.

“Whatever we had in the past is pretty much unrevivable but yes, I’m worried about him and whoever was in my vision. They need help whoever they are, I know the Force won’t simply let me forget him.” Obi-Wan says frustratedly.

“Peace my old apprentice, the answers will come to you soon. For now, I believe you must meet with young Skywalker in the training salle. He seems keen on mastering his techniques through brute force alone.” Qui-Gon says and Obi-Wan laughs, his padawan is exceptionally skilled in many areas of being a Jedi but his lack of patience seems to be a running theme in all aspects of his life, even as Obi-Wan tries hammer it out of him.

He now knows how Anakin feels when something doesn’t come to him immediately, he wants to push everything aside in order to get to the meaning of his vision but he knows he cannot bully the force into revealing anything it doesn’t want to.

Maybe he should switch their lesson from katas to vision analysis and meditation so he could teach and focus at the same time, however, he knows Anakin would pout and sulk hard enough about the change to disrupt his own meditation.

“I will confer with the council and see if there have been any sightings of our Jedi killer, finding him may be our first clue, now go, Anakin will sulk for half your lesson if you’re any later.” The older man says as he lays his teacup on the table and straightens his robes.

“Until I see you again Master Jin.” Obi-Wan says with a bow before he follows Qui-Gon out of his room.

“Of course, Obi-Wan, I will return soon when I have something that will help you.” The Jedi Master says before he walks down the hall towards the Council room.

“Master! Did you sleep in?” Anakin asks as he runs down the hall to skid to a stop in front of Obi-Wan.

“No Anakin, I did not _sleep in,_ I had a vision I wished to discuss with Master Jin.” Obi-Wan replies with a sniff and his charge smirks at him.

“Master Jin is back? How long is he staying this time?” Anakin asks excitedly.

“You’ll have to ask him after our training lesson, he’s attending a council meeting now.” Obi-Wan explains as his padawan rolls his eyes and flounces after Obi-Wan.

“Are you finally going to teach me how to duel wield like you promised me on Naboo?” The blonde boy teases.

“You a never going to let that go are you?” Obi-wan replies tiredly.

“Not until you tech me.” Anakin replies cheekily before he runs off, out of range of Obi-Wan’s speaking voice, knowing perfectly well his master wouldn’t shout at him like some unruly child in the halls of the Temple.

He sighs tiredly as he walks through the Temple, it’s a nice day as the sun filters in through the massive windows. He tries to not let the vision he had the previous night sorrow his mood too badly, Qui-Gon would get him the answers he needs, his old Master usually always did.

* * *

Cody sighs as he swipes steam off the mirrors of his ‘fresher, it’s late and he’s tired. He still needs to escort a female client to a charity ball in the banking district of the city and they had given him strict instructions on what to look like.

Bags hang under his eyes, the dream from last night still haunts him. Whenever he thinks about it, it brings a chill winding around his body and he feels nauseous just thinking about the cave and the hand.

His mood certainly isn’t helped when he had seen his brother on the floor bleeding profusely from his face. Wolffe had been attacked by a violent client, he had dived for his brother ripping his shirt off to hold it over the gushing face wound of his crying brother. Even before the on-call doctors arrived Cody knew he would lose his eye.

How the client had snuck a knife past security, nothing was certain. Cody has a sinking suspicion that a young security guard who has a big, obvious crush on Wolffe and wanted some kind of revenge for not having his feeling reciprocated. It wouldn’t matter in the long run, the kid would be back at work tomorrow probably, still feeling equally entitled to Wolffe’s time. Cody knows for certain that the specific client had been blacklisted and banned for trying to pressure Gree into free sex and had a history of getting too handsy with his brothers during private dances.

It just happened to be Wolffe’s luck that he had seen the man harassing Tup and Dogma, he had threatened to call security on him for breaking the strict code the Dome enforced. Cody is told that he had barely even finished his sentence before the man snapped and slashed the knife across his face. Only his training allowing him to dodge the second swing at his throat until security brought the mad man down.

The only solace that Cody can have is that knowing that once word got out that Wolffe had been attacked, the man would turn up dead the next morning. All the mainlanders seem to be extra possessive when it came to who they rented out at the Dome. People wouldn’t take kindly knowing Wolffe had been injured by a random drifter.

The planet was odd, in fact the entire system was odd. Brothels and escort services seemed to power entire economies. The planets in the Red-Lyte system and everyone who was a permeant residence swam in money. He knows poverty exists on the planet but Cody never sees a glimpse of it in the big city. After almost two years on the planet he knows whoever can’t match the wealth of the city are casted out to the slums, just outside the ring of jungle surrounding the large capital city. It’s as if Yakuta couldn’t have been more obvious with their economic disparity.

Nothing made sense, they were essentially slaves using their bodies to buy their way out a contract that they had no voice in but were treated like royalty and precious gems by the public. Jango never told them about anyplace that would be like this.

People seemed to live in fear of the consequences of harming them, only the roughest of planet dwellers or cocky off-worlders would dare harm them. It makes Cody wonder how much power the Master truly holds over the planet. Yet it isn’t his job to worry about things that didn’t concern him, he is here for the sole purpose of accompanying the loneliest souls on the planet or whoever stumbled across the Red-Lyte system.

Until the Master ordered otherwise.

 _“Hello my son…Please do not be alarmed….”_ Cody almost smashes his head on the water faucet of his sink, when he had bent over to wash the shaving scream off his face, he hadn’t expected anyone to come up behind him.

“Who the fu-” Cody starts to say as he whips around only to find the ‘fresher and his room completely empty.

 _“Over here…”_ The deep voice whispers again.

Cody looks into the mirror and almost screams and tumbles backwards at what he sees.

A man with long brown hair that’s streaked with grey and a beard to match stares back at him, his hair is pinned back so that it doesn’t fall into his face and probably has the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. They look otherworldly and are reminiscent of the blue eyes he saw on the man in his dream.

 _“Peace…I’m not here to harm you…”_ The older man says, he has smiles lines that crinkle his skin when he talks and Cody has the intrinsic and unjustifiable need to trust him.

“Then why are you here?” Cody asks suspiciously as he picks his toothbrush off the counter, he thinks begrudgingly that the man is blocking the view of his mirror.

“ _Too help…. As it is my duty….”_ The man says vaguely, his ghostly image seems to flicker in the mirror as if he losing whatever connection they share, if he’s even real at all.

“Well unless you plan on conquering a planet, there is no saving us mirror man. I honestly don’t even know if you’re real or a stress-based hallucination, so it really doesn’t matter if you save us or don’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to.” Cody says bitterly, he can see the man frown at him, not angrily like the Master had before striking them but a mournful look of pity, Cody despised the look.

 _“We will see my dear boy…. The will of others may surprise you….”_ The man says before he wavers out of existence, Cody is left alone to look at his worn-down appearance.

He snorts and shakes his head, in his experience _surprises are never good_.


	2. Are They Tasty...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working remotely because of covid-19 as really given me a lot of time to write lol, I kinda wanna see how long I can juggle five fics at once. :')
> 
> Anyway, warnings for this chapter include graphic depictions of past violence and non-consensual body modifications with a general creepy power imbalance for our boys in the story, also a warning for a panic attack.

“Master, why are we even out here? This place is miserable and there’s no one here!” Anakin whines as they trudge along the decks of the floating structure. The water planet is miserable, _Obi-Wan is miserable_.

However, he’s not going to let Anakin know that he’s equally miserable. It’s a relief once they get under the doomed roof so they have some protection from the relentless down pour. Apparently, it’s the planet’s dry season, Obi-Wan shivers when he thinks about what the wet season would be like.

“Anakin, I told you it was an ocean planet, I told you to bring your wax sealed cloak to protect yourself from the elements, did you?” Obi-Wan asks as he raises his eyebrow at the young desert boy.

“No…” The boy mutters as he slaps through an especially deep puddle looking like the epitome of miserable.

Anakin is right, Obi-Wan feels with a sinking dread at how lifeless the massive structure feels, it’s so big it could be a city. However only echoes live here, it’s completely empty and he desperately wants to turn back and run out of the system and never return.

He thinks the dreaded planet should’ve been kept from the archives for good, but alas he forges forward and ignites his lightsaber, his padawan follows his lead. The blue light and hum of their lightsabers do nothing to warm the cold hallways The hum of their blades bounce off the metal walls as they walk deeper into the hangar.

“Master, I think I see the source for the power, I can probably fix it.” Anakin says as he runs over to a large panel.

Obi-Wan is hit with a strong sense of foreboding and something him warns him not to run on the lights. Something in the darkness tells him to stay away, that he wouldn’t like what he found in the darkest pits of the galaxy.

But he can’t ignore the man in his dream, he’s already been to the depths of the dark and back. He’s seen how a mother endured brutal slavery, trying desperately to make a better life for her child, to shied him from all the harshness that the galaxy doled. He’s felt helplessness sharper than any blade as he faced off against death itself.

Darkness, is a closer friend than he’s ever wanted to admit.

He can welcome it again if it means saving someone who has pleaded for his help.

“How is that power coming along Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks as he inspects dark smudges along the floor of the hangar, there’s a large door leading deeper into the city that’s tightly sealed. They could cut it open, but on the unknow planet that feels like they were never meant to find. Obi-Wan makes the executive decision that it would be better to leave as little evidence that they were here to begin with.

“I got it!” Anakin shouts as he hits the lever and every inch of space is ignited in glaring white light, it’s so bright it almost singes his eyes and he brings an arm to block out the obnoxious light.

“ _Master_ …It looks like someone got here long before us.” Anakin says sounding strained and Obi-Wan is momentarily confused until he smells it, the awful smell of organic rot that floods out of the halls leading deeper.

The dark smudges from before are old, dried blood stains. Blood is splattered almost every single surface as bodies lay strewn over the floor in towering piles. He doesn’t recognize the species with their long necks twisted and broken at gruesome angles. Whoever was here before them, hated to them to such a degree that they thought the brutality was warranted.

“C’mon, there should be something that tells us what happened here. If Qui-Gon’s contact can be trusted, Jango spent a lot of time traveling to and from this planet in a ten year period.” Obi-Wan says as he and Anakin creep down the hall.

The bodies never seem to stop, the further they walk the more bodies appear. Obi-Wan takes heed to carefully step over the sludge that the bodies have melted into, only leaving behind haunting skeletal remains.

“I hate this, can we hurry up and get out of here? It feels like something is watching us.” Anakin whispers and Obi-Wan hushes his apprentice. If something is watching them they don’t need to attract it by talking when they can communicate over their bond.

‘ _Only use the bond, I feel it too, we don’t want it finding us before we get what we came here for.’_ Obi-Wan says over their training bond, he sees Anakin nod as he presses his lips together.

All the halls look the same and Obi-Wan starts to wonder if they have gotten any closer to an information terminal or if they had only been going around in circles. Getting horribly lost among the gratuitous carnage and white walls.

 _‘What do you think happened here?’_ Anakin asks and his question is so sudden it almost makes Obi-Wan jump out of skin.

 _‘Whatever or whoever attacked was painfully thorough, I don’t think they left a single survivor. The Temple never heard a single distress call or signal that a conflict was going on from this sector. We were never supposed to know this planet existed, I would say possibly that this looks like the aftermath of an invasion or a civil conflict.’_ Obi-Wan replies.

 _‘They must have really hated each other if they attacked each other like this. Or one group had something the others wanted.’_ Anakin comments and Obi-Wan nods, he sighs softly when they finally come across a large computer room. With the electricity now running it looks like the computer still works.

He almost loses hope when the screen asks for a password, but the system freezes and unlocks itself, Obi-Wan sags in relief, he isn’t a slicer in any sense of the word.

 _‘What are we looking for?’_ Anakin asks as he taps on another terminal.

 _‘Any involvement of a bounty hunter known as Jango Fett.’_ Obi-wan replies as he sifts through file after boring file.

Until he finds it.

Jango looks old in the photo, he scowls slightly and Obi-Wan knows the man he knew long ago on Mandalore is long gone from the man he now stares at. It hurts more than he wants to admit.

His friend had become so angry as the civil war had drawn on, as he and Satine grew closer. The man that he had the most exhilarating relationship with had grown to hate him. As the blood of his family that Obi-wan killed doing his duty stained the decimated surface of Mandalore.

He said it himself.

He reads on and feels a creeping sense of dread renew in his body. Jango Fett, the prime template for the clone army purchased and commissioned by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, set to be released in year 22 BBY for use of the Republic.

That can’t be right Master Dyas went missing years ago, why would he have reached out to what seems to be species that excelled in genetic manipulation to create an army, it didn’t make any sense. Sure, things had been tense in the Senate, it is strife with corruption but for the galaxy to break out into an all out war seemed preposterous.

_There are methods that don’t involve the bloodshed of innocent civilians to rub out corruption._

Another word makes him shudder _, purchased for the Republic._ Men, living beings had been created for the sole purpose to fight and die in a war they had no hand in creating. There is no other word for it other than slavery in the name of justice, Obi-Wan knows the Jedi would be forced to enslave them under the command of the Senate.

But it didn’t happen, something had changed.

 _‘Master, I think I found something you should see.’_ Anakin says and his anxiety forces Obi-Wan to tear his eyes from the endless files and reports on Jango’s clones.

Boys in men’s bodies. It makes him feel more ill than the bodies cluttering and decaying in the hallways.

Anakin has found a journal entry, it looks like a hastily written note that was partially uploaded to the main server.

_‘It’s over, they’ve killed the prime minister. It won’t belong until they break the seal on the door, we didn’t even see them coming. No one was supposed to find about the clone units until Count Dooku gave the command, now they’ve taken every single unit off planet and destroyed years of research. There’s no question that they will kill each one of us, whoever these assailants are, they don’t want anything or anyone to tie them to this attack. They’re professionals, they showed that with how they sealed Fett in a block of carbonite and threw him into the ocean….’_

The journal entry abruptly ends, the messy digital writing trails off and Obi-Wan doesn’t need any more clues to figure out what happened to the writer. What they’ve found is enough, Jango’s at the bottom of the ocean, but where?

He is the key to finding who attacked the colony here, they need to call the Temple and get the proper equipment. They can’t waste anymore time. The Jedi have been blind to the crimes being committed right under their noses and the perpetrators are already leagues ahead of them.

 **“Oh…? Visitors…It’s been so long since I’ve had anyone for dinner…Are they juicy? Are they scrumptious…maybe just a little taste?”** A voice whispers from the dark accompanied by the clack of long nails and drag of skin on metal.

“Master...?” Anakin says anxiously. They ignite their lightsabers to face off against the owner of the pale long-fingered hands covered in blood and filth as they emerge from the darkness.

* * *

“Do you know why I brought you boys into my office today?” The Master asks, Cody doesn’t really know what their actual name is, he probably never will.

“No sir.” They reply, he stands in between Rex and Gree. Wolffe, Bly, Fox and Ponds also stand at attention in line with him.

He can see how Wolffe sways slightly, it’s too early for him to be out of bed after surgery, not to mention standing at attention in front of their keeper.

Wolffe should be in bed resting but the Master had called them to their office after Cody had been dropped off from his charity ball with a fat tip. A fat tip he had stuffed and hidden away from the Master.

“I think it’s time to modify your appearances, several clients have mentioned piercings and it’s gotten me thinking.” They say, Cody feels a cold chill wash over his feet as it starts to crawl along his nerves.

The Master has bright blue skin and short Nautolan like head tails swept back like hair that end just at the base of their neck. Their skin is covered in patches of rough scales that shimmer pink and purple to match their pupilless eyes that are such a bright fuchsia they seem to glow. Whatever species the Master is, it seems like it is a genderless race.

So far they have decided to keep their bodies untouched by modifications, but Cody has always dreaded the day that they would change their mind, today just happens to be that day.

Without any humiliating piercings Cody can still hold onto the lie that he still owns his body, that he is still in control of what happens to him. The Master seems to notice whenever any of them get any sense of self control and confidence. They come to rip it away by forcing collars on them or dressing them up in humiliating display to remind them of what their places are as property of the Dome.

“We need to keep our clients interested, you boys understand where I’m coming from right? We are a business and changes need to be made so we can continue as a business.” The Master says, acting like the Dome is on the verge of collapsing, it’s a lie. The Dome and everyone who owned a slice of it rolled in money on the daily.

This is just a flimsy excuse to claim their bodies further.

“You can forget it! I’m not letting you stick anything in my body!” Rex shouts suddenly. Cody’s eyes widen in fear as he silently begs his brother to be silent, to apologise, to do something that would smooth out the furious scowl on the Master’s face.

 **“I don’t remember asking for your opinion boy, I think for that little outburst you’ve volunteered to go first.”** They say as they snap their fingers and several men walk in followed by a black chrome coloured droid that Cody instantly recognizes.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Rex shouts as the men converge on him and bring him to the ground easily. He thrashes and shouts every insult he knows and Cody clenches his fists rhythmically as anxiety eats him alive.

Once again, he’s helpless to save his brother, if he even moves they would all be punished and Wolffe is barely standing, so he stand stiff as a statue.

He watches as men that weigh four times Rex’s weight pin him to the ground. They rip his shirt off to let the droid put shiny gold bars through each of his nipples, while he shrieks and cries out in protest. One of the men slaps a hand over his mouth and Cody thinks it only makes the muffled crying and tears look even worse. The droid adds several more piercings before the Master nods in approval, they order Rex to be dragged away to his room, Cody tries to keep his breathing even as Rex’s sobs fade.

The droid comes to float in front him with its tools, as it holds his flesh still, he feels close to throwing up. He barely feels how the needle spears his nipples or how the bars stretch out the delicate skin. All he can do is try and keep standing as the Master looks at him, pleased with a sickly smirk on their face.

He can’t breathe, it’s all too much and Cody feels on the knife edge of collapsing when a guard runs a hand through his hair.

He tries not to cry as he looks down at himself, property isn’t supposed to upset their owner and that’s all he is.

_Property._

“Oh Cody, I knew you could be good for me.” The Master says as they saunter over to where he stands and licks the single tear that managed to escape off his cheek.

He stiffens as they play with the silver bar piercing through his nipple, their hands are cold and the thumb rubs the sensitive skin too roughly, he whines quietly in discomfort.

“Now, go check on your brother for me, make sure our little blonde babe hasn’t ripped his piercings out. I will have to punish him again if he does that.” The Master whispers as they continue to play with his nipple.

“No sir, I’ll make sure he obeys.” Cody whimpers, humiliation burns hot and deep while the rest of his body feels nothing but a cold numbness.

“I knew you would, good soldiers follow orders.” They giggle and Cody has never hated them more.


	3. A Life of Servitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! A new player enters, but not everything is as it seems
> 
> Definitely a few warnings: coercion, emotional and psychological manipulation, genocide.

It is so easy to fool the young man into thinking that he had a connection to the Jedi he portrayed himself as. To think, that maybe in his life of misfortune the galaxy had finally handed him something that would make life a little less painful.

Qui-Gon Jinn seems to have that affect on people, he was tall and soft spoken with sincere blue eyes. A protector in every sense of the word, his tall stature always meant to people that he would be able to protect them, whisk them away to safety like the hero in every single romance novel.

It’s the biggest shame that the man didn’t have a single caring cell in his body, Xanatos scowls at the memory of his condescending Master, a man that killed his own father in the name of his lofty morals. He had essentially murdered his father for following a different path, a stronger path, it had scared Qui-Gon, for the man never truly followed the ways of the Temple, only fear and righteousness ruled Qui-Gon. He’s surprised that he even has a place in the Temple. The nomad went where he pleased when he pleased, it didn’t surprise him in the slightest that he had severed his bond with Obi-Wan after his third apprentice had become disagreeable.

When he had thrown himself into the vat of acid as his older Master and Obi-Wan looked on in horror he thought it would be the end for him, but something had pulled him from the depths of oblivion. A voice whispered to him that plans much greater than him were in motion. The thought of causing torment to his old Master and his weakling of an apprentice was enough to listen to the voice, he had used whatever strength he had left to painfully pull himself back into the physical world.

The voice had sent him to Yakuta, it was never a planet he had ventured to during or after his time as a Jedi, he never saw any need to debauch himself any further when his own people would willing service him on his thrown.

He had enjoyed the many times when a civilian would throw themselves to their knees and beg to service him. The memory of moaning men and woman bouncing in his lap makes him pleasantly warm. It put him in a good enough mood to change his appearance into the one of his old Master so he could promise the pour down trodden whore that his saviour is coming.

Why the man is important, he did not know. The Force is an entangled web around him and Obi-Wan stretching far across the galaxy, it has to mean something, the Force doesn’t make mistakes. He missing something, or something is purposefully being kept from him, it is not his time to know. While the pretentiousness of the Force often aggravated him to no end there is something different about the force that sustains him, its dark, angry, beautiful in its self-made sorrow.

He’s going to manipulate the young man into fearing the Jedi, make him believe that they would bring harm to him and his brothers that he shares the same face with. Why one man would clone himself thousands of times, that is also a question that is left unanswered but as a force ghost he has all the time in the galaxy to find answers and he has plenty of time to toy with Cody. He will draw out the man’s torment, if nothing but for his own amusement.

The dark-haired man has stomped into his gaudy room, it’s awful to even look at. It’s obvious it supposed to be a gilded cage, to make Cody feel like an object, a trophy that is only used for its beauty. The fact that most decorations in the room are gold drives the point home of merely being a pretty little object for people to claim and admire, nothing more. It’s devious.

 _Cody_ , an odd name really. However, he can feel through the Force that the man is fiercely protective of the simple name, almost to point of being obsessive.

If he’s not Cody, than who is he? If he’s not Cody he’s not a person.

Cody throws himself down onto the bed and he let’s out wracking sobs into his pillow. It’s grating at the minimum, it make Xanatos wish that he had more of his power back so that he could just smother the man and silence his wails, it would be better for the both of them.

Something has happened, twinges of pain and humiliation flash through the man’s Force signature, he drinks it like a glass of fine wine. He begins to materialize as the kind image of Qui-Gon, he drifts over to the sobbing man and he gently runs a hand through his hair, he brushes the strands off the man’s sweaty and tear streaked face.

“Oh, my dear boy, whatever is the matter?” Xanatos says, he cringes internally as his voices comes out as a sweet deep rumble, like the first sip of a sweet iced tea on a hot day.

Refreshing. Comforting.

Cody keeps his face buried in the pillows for the longest time until he slowly turns his head and a flood of relief washes through his features. His body relaxes, going from clamshell tight to loose like a cascade of a slow moving river over rocks.

“Look at what they did to me!” He says with a sob as he pushes himself roughly off the bed and Xanatos sees them. The silver bars piercing through his nipples, he fights to keep his face neutral.

“What ever was the reason that they did this for?” Xanatos asks sympathetically as he reaches out and cups Cody’s cheek. The man is still quite young, if he has to guess he is no older than 20, still he is ruggedly handsome and if he was still alive he would have definitely gotten the man on his knees in front of him.

 _Later_ , he would find a way to gain pleasure from the man eventually, all he had to do was hit the points just right and the man would fall into him easily. A simple plan of manipulation is merely child’s play to him. Patience is a value that Qui-Gon had tried to hammer into all throughout his apprenticeship, he was never good at it, much to Qui-Gon’s displeasure. But again, there is something exhilarating about playing this game in Qui-Gon’s image. Manipulating the man into fearing him to the point where he would bend to his every whim, as the image of someone that has promised to protect him. It’s delectable, a plan so good _it’s decadent against his tongue_.

“They said that they wanted to modify our appearances…but this is my body...!” Cody say defiantly but he wavers at the end of his sentence.

Just what he needs.

“Isn’t this a simple repayment for all they’ve done for you? Do for you? They saved you and have given you everything the world can give, what more could you possibly ask for?” Xanatos asks.

Cody hesitates, he waits patiently with the same caring smile he had first approached Cody with as the man undergoes a typhoon of conflicting emotions. A simple look into the man’s grueling childhood gave him all the ammunition he needed to vilify the Jedi.

“These people saved you from becoming a simple pawn, made to only die on the battlefield, they care for you here. They saved your brothers from being decommissioned because the Jedi thought they weren’t good enough for their war. Is that not worth anything to you? If the Jedi had reached you first you would’ve never seen your brothers again.” Xanatos says as he easily slips the image of the blonde man dead and bloodied on a bombed-out field, choking on his own blood as he cries out for Cody.

His face crumples into one of anguish and he shakes his head roughly with a watery whimper, Xanatos takes pity and lets the image slide away like oil on water.

“How have I been saved? How is this any better?” Cody demands and Xanatos scowls to himself briefly, the man is stubborn. While he would enjoy the drawn-out game of slowly breaking him he doesn’t particularly like having his subjects test his patience.

“I think you have fooled yourself into thinking you ever deserved more child, you were never destined for greatness or even to be in control of your own body and it is time that you drop the notion that the galaxy has more for you than a life of servitude.” Xanatos says as he wraps a tightening loop of the Force around Cody’s neck making him labour for breath and scratch at his skin trying to desperately to rip the invisible rope away from his throat.

“Do you understand?” He asks darkly as he abruptly tightens the rope, cutting all air flow off.

“Yes...sir…” Cody chokes out sending a bolt of pleasure through him as he smiles and releases the man to gasp and cough.

“That’s my boy, now will you be good for me? I would hate to have to anything drastic to your other brothers to ensure your obedience….” Xanatos says sickly sweet and Cody shakes his head vigorously.

“Good…Now I need you to do something for me, something that proves you can obey…” Xanatos say with a wicked smirk.

He looks at the trembling man, with his head bowed radiating fear and humiliation, Xanatos knows he’s picked the right man. Too loyal to put his brothers at risk with an ingrained need to obey the powerful. The Kaminoans had really created the perfect solider.

“Yessir…” Cody mumbles with his head bowed.

“Strip for me , slowly…” Xanatos rumbles and leans back in one of the chairs that populate room to watch as Cody stiffens but then slowly stands in front of him before reluctantly picking at the fastenings of his clothing.

_Decadent indeed._

* * *

“Rex…Pssst, hey Rex!” Someone knocking at his window jerks him from his sketching, he’s redesigned the DC-17 blasters he would’ve had used at least 100 different times. He knows it’s an obsessive habit at this point, but it’s something comforting, something familiar to help balance him.

Like the old breathing exercises Jango used to teach them after their first live fire simulations when they were cadets. His chest throbs in time with his pulse, Cody had burst in on him trying to undo the unwanted piercings, his older brother had been better at close hand to hand combat when they were cadets as well, Cody is refined where he is scrappy and sloppy.

It hadn’t taken long for Cody to pin him to the ground and beg him to behave through his own tears. He never wanted to make his brother cry, never wanted to be the reason to keep them up at night with worry, tossing and turning at the thought of him suddenly disappearing into the night.

He wishes he remembers the prayer that Cody had taught him, times like this he misses his older brother so much that it’s painful, even more so when he knows that he can’t properly remember them.

“Damien..?” Rex whispers as he hops off his bed to run to the window.

He rips the blue layers of silk and chiffon curtains to reveal the winged man sitting on the railing of his balcony.

The species on Yakuta were probably the most beautiful species he has ever seen, with dual toned black and white hair and shades of shimmering green for skin he never thought such a species would exist. The Kaminoans hadn’t thought to teach them, then again the Kaminoans didn’t teach them a lot that was outside the realm of how to defuse a bomb without losing your hands.

Though most striking and what Rex loves most about the man sitting on his balcony is his four wide crystal blue eyes and black feathered wings.

“In the flesh, I wanted to see you…” He says with a smile but trails off as his eyes drift to Rex’s chest, the smile slides off his face to be replaced with a pinched expression.

He tries to subtly cross his arms over his chest, but he knows Damien didn’t miss the slight shift to hide his piercings.

“What did they do Rex…?” He asks, chewing angrily on his cheek and Rex has to sigh, Damien, from day one has always been too possessive of him no matter how may times Rex has to remind him that he is a contracted escort.

Why the man had started to sneak into the Dome to come see him as a person and not as a hired escort Rex doesn’t know. The Yakutan is attractive and could probably have anyone he wanted on the mainland, but Rex can’t deny how electric their connection is. From the day he was hired to be his date at a company ball he’s always felt different about Damien, that first night was also possibly the best sex he’s ever had.

“Whatever they can do, Damien, we’ve been over this, whatever the Master wants, they get. I don’t get a say in what I can and cannot do, there’s a reason you have to sneak around.” Rex says with a tired sigh.

During certain hours the windows and doors are locked tight, there is no way to get in or out of the rooms unless high ranking security or the Master needed access to a brother’s room. Which makes Damien being here all the more dangerous.

He shivers when he thinks about the Master or anyone at the Dome finding out about him and Damien, he hasn’t even told Cody or of his other brothers. The only reason Dogma and Tup had found out about their relationship was because they had caught them in a heated makeout session in the hangar where Tup and Dogma had been hiding. While inconvenient for him he understands why the kids had run away from the pleasure dome, they’re still ik’aads, babies who are barely 18.

“I know, I know, it’s just I don’t like seeing what they do to you here, I would ask you to run away with me but we both know what the answer that is, unless you’ve changed your mind?” He asks hopefully.

“The answer is still no D, I can’t leave my brothers. I won’t leave them here, they would find us eventually, they’d kill you for sure. Also, it’s after hours as much as I like seeing you, you won’t be able to get in.” Rex says firmly, he can see the man scowl briefly, but his face smooths out into a flirty grin.

“I snagged this off the belt of the security guard and copied it before he had a chance to notice that was gone.” Damien says before he walks through the door that deeps obediently when he swipes his bootleg security pass.

Rex wraps his legs around Damien’s waist as the man swoops him off his feet with large hands monopolizing the space on his ass, he squeezes the firm muscle and moans appreciatively and Rex has to smoother laugh into the man’s green skin.

“You’re beautiful, a work of art. I need you so badly.” Damien says as he splays Rex out on the bed trailing his hands over his muscular chest while Rex bites his fist to muffle his moans.

“You bring lube?” Rex asks as he voice stutters when Damien licks over his nipple playing with the gold bar, shooting electricity through his body and he can’t quit keep a moan in, as Damien continues to play with them making him squirm and grind their bodies together.

“Yeah of course, condoms too.” Damien says huskily as he licks along Rex’s neck.

“No condoms, I want you to come in me.” Rex moans and Damien groans in response as he tugs Rex’s pants down.

“If you’re sure...” Damien says as he leans up.

“Yes…I want to have all of you.” Rex replies.

If only for a few hours he would make his own choices with a man he has chosen to spend his time with, a man he could be vulnerable with and never expect a payment. He would have what he’s always, wanted but knows he can never have.

* * *

“It’s been so long since anyone has come here not after that blue monster killed us…” The tall deathly white alien says, Obi-Wan cannot tell if they’re a male or female or even tell what kind of species they are.

He’s never heard of a species with such an odd physiology, all gangly limbs and wide glassy eyes. If whoever is threatening to eat them has a lick of sanity left maybe they could find more answers to what had happened here.

Or where Jango could be at the bottom of the ocean on the _ocean_ planet.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan says smoothly and he can here Anakin sigh.

“We mean you no harm, we came here looking for a bounty hunter? His name was Jango Fett?” Obi-Wan asks as he disengages his lightsaber and motions for Anakin to do the same, which he reluctantly does.

“Jango…Jango…Fett! Yes…yes…I remember him, an angry man…so angry but the perfect template for the clones. Darth Tyrannus would’ve been proud of what we created for him…But then…something happened…someone found out!” The alien says with a shriek.

“Who found out?” Anakin asks impatiently and Obi-Wan winces at the wail of their mad companion in response to Anakin’s aggression. He would have to add another lesson of mediation to the brash man’s training once they returned to the Temple.

“The Master…that’s what they called themselves…awful…awful…no one was supposed to find out… they brought an army to steal our clones…they killed all of us. They wanted…no one to follow them…we didn’t even have a chance…” They wail and Obi-Wan has to supress a wince at the high-pitched sound of despair.

“Come back to the Jedi Temple with us, we can help solve who did this.” Obi-Wan says placatingly.

“Leave..! No.. no…no I can’t do that! They’ll find me, kill me! Here it is safe, so safe in the dark where no one can see me.” They mutter as they scratch at their bald head.

“We can protect you, lives are at stake. We need to know who the Master is!” Anakin yells and the androgenous alien only laughs hauntingly.

“Lives…? Property can be replaced, there is no value to their lives…Recreated to be better, throw out the old…” They laugh and Obi-Wan tries to fight off the cold dread as Anakin stalks forwards threateningly.

The pale alien shrieks again and scrambles away.

“Anakin! Leave them, we have what we came for, we must return the Temple and report our findings, this is much larger than we originally thought.” Obi-Wan says as he motions to his apprentice to follow him.

“You can’t leave..! The Master will know I’ve told you things…They always know…I’ll have to kill you!” The alien shrieks again before launching themselves at Obi-Wan, he barely has time to hold his newly ignited lightsaber in front of him. But before the alien can get close, Anakin comes from behind and easily decapitates and kills the alien in one clean stroke.

 _‘Oh Anakin….’_ He thinks, his padawan’s tendency of violence and murder has always been a worrisome point to Obi-Wan. He’s never sure how to properly broach the subject with young man, it has gotten worsen since he had returned from Tatooine with so much anger and the news that his mother was dead, killed by Tuskan raiders.

“Come on Master, we can’t waste anymore time, that man in your vision is probably in trouble!” His padawan says as he runs ahead through the halls unheeded by the fact that he killed the last of a species, probably rendering them extinct from the rest of time.

He sighs and runs after his Padawan , past the evidence of a great genocide and he can’t help that they are walking down a path that they may never return the same from, it scares him more than anything.

He may lose himself on this path, but then he remembers how scared the man had seemed and he knows his own feelings are miniscule if it means saving the lives of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feemor and Xanatos are never really used all that much so i thought it would be interesting to bring some not so well known characters in!


	4. When He Breaks it Will be Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd upload! I think 2/6 so probably one more to go for today and then three tomorrow! That's the plan but maybe I''l update 4 times today I'm in writing groove :)

Damien slides his hands up the inner thighs of the pretty young thing sitting in his lap, he can practically taste the nervousness coming off the young Delight. It’s like sinking his teeth into a perfect pastry, the metaphorical sugar melts on his tongue.

 _Rex is his_ , there’s no denying it. The man had said it himself as Damien’s seed seeped out of his body after their third coupling. After he had gotten the man to scream his name as Rex had ridden his cock like he owed him money.

But he is never going to be Rex’s, he would never lower himself to the foolish idea of ownership to a man who did not even own himself. If Rex could flaunt his body to half the wealthy population on the planet, he could enjoy the younger men that just begged to be deflowered.

He is pretty sure the one in his lap is called Dogma, the patterned V tattoo that crossed his face drew him in instantly. There is something about him that begs to follow orders, to be put in his place by a higher authority.

He would take his time with this one, tying him up and fucking him slowly until he begged to be ruined. He is a blank slate ready to be moulded into whatever he wanted when he couldn’t claim ownership over Rex. He can feel himself growing hard at the prospect, Dogma his shivering and releasing gasping whines, almost inaudible under the pounding club music the higher his hands travel. He is just about to call over a booking droid to get himself a room on the _Latex_ level, when he sees one of the beefy guards looking at him from the entrance of the hall leading deeper into the Dome.

The massive Zabrak motions him forward with two fingers, deep frown never leaving his face and Damien swallows nervously, it is never a good sign to be called into the domain of the Master. That slimy weasel had people fearing and adoring them at the same time. No matter his opinion, one fact is always clear, anyone who goes against the Master is never seen again.

He reluctantly pushes Dogma off his lap and the man looks at him with big nervous eyes. He summons a droid over and tells Dogma to wait for him naked on the bed in the room, hopefully the Master wouldn’t kill him and he would still be able to ravish another new Delight on their first week on the floor.

The Iridonian frowns at him and he shrugs, off-worlders always seemed so prudent when it comes to paying for sex. It is just like buying any other service, but there is a reason Yakuta remains off most star charts. There has to be a good balance between respecting the authority of the brothels and not protesting or being repulsed by their existence. They can’t just have anyone waltzing onto their planet and running amok with their escorts or way of life.

The walk is silent and thankfully brief, while the male Zabrak cuts a mouth-watering image, his not so sunny disposition kills any arousal he summons and completely kills his good mood from having Dogma in his lap. The Delight would have to work extra hard for him to even get hard again.

Fear has always been an exceptionally good mood killer, (no pun intended).

He’s unceremoniously shoved into the Master’s lavish office and he stumbles into an unexpected but not unpleasant scene. The Master themselves is beautiful in an unknown way, maybe it is the power, the control or the luminescent eyes that burn that pink-purple glow with the power of 100 suns. But like the power of the suns the Master could incinerate anyone they wanted to with little effort and without a second thought.

However the long haired man currently with his legs wrapped around a blue, heavily muscled Nautolan getting his brain banged out, with long hard strokes by the sound of his stuttering moans on the red couch in the office, is a much more welcome sight and sends blood right to his cock.

“Ahh, Damien? Is it? Come in, sit, I’ve wanted to speak with you for some time since you started thinking you could use my boys freely.” They say with the air of an old holo-film crime boss and he is suddenly very fearful of his own life.

“Master I am so very sorry I meant no disrespect….” Damien stutters and the Master only laughs jovially as they motion for Damien to take a glass filled with an expensive looking alcohol.

He takes it with a bemused look, this isn’t what he was expecting. He thought the Master would just but a single bullet in his head and be done with it. But he’s apparently enjoying a fine drink, while a pretty thing is apparently having the best sex of his life just two meters away.

“While I was offended that you thought you could get away with fucking Rex for free, I do have to applaud your creativity in creating a copied pass to unlock doors, I like you my dear. You’ve snagged our rebellious little blonde’s heart, made him feel loved. I called you here because I have a job for you.” The Master says.

They signal something and the Nautolan that looks even better from the front, rolls over and suddenly the man under him is sitting on his cock with a high moan of shock and he starts rocking his hips. Chasing the orgasm that is obviously being prevented by the ring around the base of his cock.

“I graciously accepted whatever role you are bestowing me, please accept my most humble apologies for my past crimes against you.” Damien grovels and the Master smiles approvingly.

“I accept your apologies, I want you to continue fucking Rex, make him love you more than anything he ever has in his meager life. He has become to rebellious as of late, we need to remind him of his place. In return you may have access to him whenever you please until it is time to break his fragile heart. _Let me tell you, it will be beautiful_.” He Master laughs and Damien can’t help smirk.

He has been meaning to teach Rex a few lessons in humility, the man has gotten too bold, or has always been to bold. Either way it is time to tame him.

The Master saunters past Damien and trails their fingers along his chest and he shivers at the feel of cool skin on his bare chest. The Master stands behind the man emitting soft moans as he helplessly jerks his hips in tired bursts. They grab a handful of his hair and yank his head back with the thick black strands and he shouts in surprise at the sudden pain as the Master brings his head back at a painful looking angle.

“Now Tup, if you tell or anyone what you just heard, you will never see Dogma again, I will sell him off to the furthest planet I can find where his only purpose will be only a tight, warm hole for his masters. Now, are we understood?” The Master asks icily and Tup sobs brokenly and nods his head in understanding before moaning lowly as shivers wrack his entire body wave after wave.

The Nautolan also moans and holds Tup firmly in his lap as he empties inside him.

“Visit him in two nights from now, he will easily fall into your arms, I know he will. Now you may return, I know you have Dogma waiting for you in room 2209. This will be beautiful partnership; you will see I can do many great things for you Damien.” The Master says as they pet Tup’s trembling body and Damien takes his leave as the peach skinned Zabrak opens the door open for him.

_He knows when he’s overstayed his welcome._

* * *

“Masters, thank you for meeting with us on such a short notice.” Obi-Wan says with a small bow and Anakin follows reluctantly with a small bow of his own after a look from Qui-Gon.

“New, you have, do you Knight Obi-Wan?” Yoda asks curiously and Obi-Wan nods his head at the elder Jedi’s prodding.

“We traveled to an ocean planet known as Kamino where it seems an army was being cloned, commissioned by Darth Tyrannus, using Jango Fett as the template. However, someone or some group had knowledge of the clones and committed a full genocide of the planet and stole them.” Obi-Wan reports.

“I believe Obi-Wan’s vision of the younger version of Jango Fett lines up with his clones being in danger.” Qui-Gon adds and the room slowly becomes somber as the dots are connected.

“We thought the Sith had been long destroyed but a name like Darth Tyrannus is unmistakable, the Sith are operating in the shadows once again and we have obviously been blind. Do you believe the Sith are involved in the genocide hat occurred?” Mace Windu asks and Obi-Wan shakes his head.

“No, I’m certain it is another powerful force that we have remained unaware of, there was no sign of lightsaber combat, but the death is immense, Masters at least 500,000 dead on one island.” Obi-Wan admits mournfully, as he remembers the words of the one remaining bald pale skinned alien.

How they described the Jango clones as products that had no worth. However, he doesn’t let the callous words affect his judgement, any loss of life is worth grieving for.

“Jango Fett has been called a Jedi killer for a reason and if he was working with a Sith, would it not be unreasonable to think that whatever they’ve created is a deadly threat to the Jedi Order?” Maser Mundi asks.

“No, whoever needs our help is being held hostage by a much more powerful force than Jango and while the presence of a Sith complicates things I do not think they orchestrated this genocide. These aliens were too valuable in the Sith’s plans to throw away.” Anakin says and while slightly out of place he added the last piece of information to convince the Council that their endeavor isn’t a waste of time.

“Hmm concerning this is, danger life is in, act we must, even if it means to help an enemy of ours. To this water planet, go back you must. Jango Fett you need to find, the key to this mystery he is.” Yoda says, a small frown on his face, which is understandable.

There is nothing good about the situation but if they are even going to improve it, they need to move quickly.

“Kit Fisto and Bant Erin will accompany you back to Kamino. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning, for now rest and make whatever preparations that you need.” Mace Windu says and with that the Council meeting is adjourned and Obi-Wan bows before leaving with his frowning apprentice.

After several more minutes of walking and scowling from his apprentice Obi-Wan sighs and turns to Anakin with his eyebrows raised in question.

“Anakin, what is it? The Council has allowed us to continue with this mission, yet I sense that something still disturbs and angers you.” Obi-Wan asks softly as he places a hand on Anakin’s shoulder to get the younger Jedi to look at him.

“I had a vision last night Master, there’s a reason I spoke out of turn in the council room….I can’t explain it but I know deep down he needs my help and I can’t just sit by and do nothing when someone has pleaded for my help.” Anakin says, his face twisting into a hardened mask of sorrow.

“Oh Anakin, what happened to your mother isn’t your fault, come we can medicate to analyze your vision to see if it is tied our current predicament.” Obi-Wan says hoping to lighten his mood but even as he nods Obi-Wan can still feel a dark hold over him, oily and sickly with how it clings to his force signature.

His heart burns to rip the darkness away from the young man, but he knows that the darkness will always prevail in his apprentice. It is hard to destroy something that is an undeniable part of the man, even if he tries to bury deeper and deeper with each day.

He knows more had happened on Tatooine, but he won’t push, not when the wounds are so fresh. Prying will only push Anakin away and while he has never claimed to be the perfect teacher or Master he knows when to give his charge space.

He has finished his path in accepting that darkness will always be apart of Anakin, it wasn’t a perfect path, but he knows that Anakin is still that angry slave boy trapped on Tatooine. Helpless to save himself or is mother, the one person he loved above all else.

Whatever Anakin is and will become will emerge from the ashes of something far greater than any of them, even if the anger consumes and a monster is reborn from the ashes of their destruction Obi-Wan knows that will always love Anakin.


	5. Do Not Believe the Fasle Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow fourth update haha, I spent the whole weekend writing since it was just miserable and the entire city is shutting down again so we can prep for the second wave, in other news my roommate moved out and cut of three years of friendship because I said no to a sublet during a pandemic haha. I haven't liked her in a while tbh she's selfish and childish as fuck for a 21 year old, anyway mini rant over.
> 
> A lil warning for a bit of sexual creepiness, it's only briefly mentioned in about the 2nd third paragraph, just so you guys know!

Cody can’t sleep, his own skin feels too tight, too dirty even as he scrubbed it raw. He hasn’t felt such a deep disgust with himself in a long time, the disgust is mixed with a deep hatred for the Jedi. He wishes he had never acknowledged the ghostly figure in the mirror, he had basically opened the door to his own misery.

Being used is not a new concept, even as the Jedi’s words dig deep into his brain it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before. His hopes have been dashed enough times, reality has never been kind to him or his brothers. He had stopped hoping a long time ago, but still, as the kind looking Jedi had appeared and said he was here to save him Cody had let himself hope again.

Foolishly he had let himself hope again, stupidly. Now the ghost came and went as he pleased to torment Cody, the Jedi seemed to thrive off his humiliation. He had creeped into his mind and twisted him, made him like it as he pleasured himself in front of the Jedi. He’ll never forgive his body as he shuddered through his orgasm with images of the red-haired man’s lips wrapped around his cock. How the Jedi knew what the man looked like or how Cody yearned for him to be his saviour, he doesn’t know. The Jedi’s limits to defiling every single memory has been proven to have no bounds even if he tries his hardest to shield the deepest desires. Most nights he’s afraid to sleep knowing the Jedi would ravage his dreamscape, he can’t escape even in his own unconscious.

He knows it’s only a matter of time before his brothers starts to realize that something is wrong, he can’t put them at risk. This Jedi is far more powerful than any of them combined, he would bare the burden of the Jedi’s torment until he grew bored and either moved on or killed him, he has to in order to protect them.

Death would a release far too welcome, Cody knows the Jedi would be even be as cruel as to deny him his own sweet release.

It’s late and as much as he tires to force his body to stay awake, stay alert, sleep pulls him like an undertow of a raging sea and it yanks him under the moment he steps out of the shower. He falls into bed naked with cooling water of his skin, he doesn’t even have the energy to crawl under the covers.

_“I didn’t expect to see you again.”_ Cody snaps his eyes open and shoves himself up from the bed.

After a moment to gather his bearing Cody realizes that he isn’t in his own bed anymore, gone are the gaudy gold sheets and canopy bed, in place is a simple bed covered in brown and beige sheets. They smell like sunlight, all he wants to do is curl up under the blankets and never leave.

The nameless red-haired man sits on a padded chair holding a cup of tea, the tea wafts steam reflected in the blindingly bright morning light that filters in through the three massive windows of the room.

Looking around he can see that their alone but something claws and scratches at the door, it bends inwards like something is trying to rip it off the hinges, but even under the strain the door stay firm.

“I don’t know where I am.” Cody say honestly.

“Well currently you’re in my bed.” The man says teasingly, and Cody feels himself blush, he’s probably beet red.

“Sorry…” Cody mumbles, he goes to pull the sheets back to get out of the bed, but the man lays a gentle hand over his and smiles.

“It’s okay, I can sense that you really don’t want to leave. I believe we haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Obi-Wan.” The now named man says with a smile.

“My brothers call me Cody…” Cody offers hesitantly.

“Life has not been kind to you, has it Cody?” Obi-Wan asks gently and Cody huffs a watery laugh and shakes his head, something slams against the door and he flinches away.

A solider afraid of the unknown, the Kaminoans would be so disappointed.

“No, nothing make sense, I can’t trust anyone.” Cody says miserably.

“You can trust me, the Force has brought us together for a reason.” Obi-Wan replies softly.

“That what the last Jedi said to me.” Cody bites out angrily.

“What other Jedi?” Obi-Wan asks confusedly.

“Qui-Gon Jin...” Cody says fearfully, the door bangs harder and if he listens close enough he can hear the screams of pain from his brothers on the other side of the door. He desperately wants to jump out of the bed and run out the door.

“Qui-Gon…?” Obi-Wan mutters confusedly and before Cody can reply he grabs Cody and yanks him off the bed just as a large piece of rubble crushes the bed into several chunks as the room begins to collapse in on itself with them inside.

“You are in greater danger than any of us thought, you cannot trust this Qui-Gon Jin he is an imposter. Whoever he is you must play the game he has laid out, until we can get to you and your brother but trust me when I say we are coming for you.” Obi-Wan says as he pulls Cody to the blindingly bright window, it’s nothing but a square of bright white light now.

“Yakuta, I’m on Yakuta.” Cody says desperately as Obi-Wan shoves him through the windows and the blinding light swallows any image of the man as he free falls into nothingness.

* * *

Anakin wakes up on a beach, or more precisely a beach chair padded with a ridiculous and rather ugly pattern if he had anything to say about it. It reminds him of the beach he had always wanted to take Padmé to months, or maybe even years ago when they had been young and in love. Before the reality of their lives came crashing down on them, before they both smartened up and realized that they were never meant to be, not in this lifetime.

As much as it shattered his heart to hear that Padmé was engaged to her old flame he knew, even through the anger and sadness and feeling of unfairness that it is for the best for her to love someone else. He knows he has a duty to the Order, a duty to his responsibility. So, he let Padmé Amidala go, she is still one of his best friends, but he isn’t going to lie to himself and say he doesn’t dream about what could’ve been.

But this beach is different, wild and free to be whatever it truly is. As much as she has allowed to be who he is, there has always been matter of stifling his powers or his feelings to fit the perception of Padmé’s company. To prove that he is the reserved and enlightened being everyone seems to think the Jedi are.

He's a person, he’s Anakin Skywalker, it would be nice to be treated as such.

A man sits on the edge of the shore right where the vividly blue water claws at the sandy beaches, the man is all sun kissed brown skin and striking blonde hair. He has never seen anyone like it and his intrigue draws him in closer.

“Do I know you?” Anakin asks and the man jerks around and Anakin is momentarily caught off guard by the deep caramel of his eyes. His hair flutters in the ocean breeze and he itches to reach out and run his hand through the gold strands, his hair looks like it’s been spun from the golden sun itself.

“No, I’ve never seen you before in my life which probably means you have never seen me.” The man responds with a soft frown on his face.

“I’m Anakin, any idea where we are?” He asks, he has a vague idea that this is a force dream but he hasn’t the slightest clue as to why the force has knitted this man into his dream.

“Not the slightest clue, all I know is that I never want to leave, I’m Rex by the way, at least that’s what my brothers call me.” The blonde man says with a laugh as he lies back and stretches out on the warm sand.

“Well what does everyone else call you?” Anakin asks confusedly.

“Whatever they want too, it’s kind of the whole point of my job, create a fantasy for lonely old souls who don’t have enough charisma to get laid without paying for it.” Rex says somewhat bitterly.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re particularly happy with your line of work.” Anakin says carefully, he needs to chose his words carefully. He can’t scare the man off with his own anger at a situation he can’t control, the man could be anywhere but he knows that tone.

The tone of resignation, knowing that you are helplessly stuck with no hope of ever finding a way out. His mother had adopted the tone whenever she had to explain to him what their place was as he got older and more difficult, as he wore down the patience of Watto more and more as he grew and became to realize how unfair the galaxy is.

“Well let’s say my life isn’t exactly what I planned it to be, I was supposed to be apart of the greatest army the galaxy had ever seen, being an escort in the outer rim was never supposed to be apart of the plan.” Rex says bitterly.

“Let me help, I can save you.” Anakin says desperately, how he wished someone had said those same words to him when he was a slave.

Anakin Skywalker wasn’t saved because he was Anakin Skywalker, a boy born into slavery with little choice to life, he was saved because he is the chosen one, a man supposed to fufil an ancient prophecy that has been kept hidden from him. He doesn’t think Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon know that he knows what it meant to be the chosen one, to be the one to bring balance to the force.

He is grateful for everything Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have done for him, he will be grateful until his heart stops, until he’s nothing but dirt in the ground. But oh, how he wises he had been saved just because he was Anakin, he wishes Anakin was worth saving because it is the only thing he has, he only has Anakin to give.

“There’s a very slim chance that you’ll ever find me, but I appreciate the sentiment pretty boy.” Rex says with a dry laugh.

“Let me prove you wrong, I can find you.” Anakin says as he digs his feet into the sand.

“I’m on Yakuta, even if you ever find me you may be in over your head in trying to save me. However, there is one thing can do for me…” Rex says wistfully.

“What is it?” Anakin asks curiously.

“Stay with me a little while longer? I know this is only a dream but it’s been so long since anyone has kept me for conversation that didn’t end in sex, having you here just to talk to means more than you know.” Rex says hopefully as he pats the sand next to him.

“Of course, I’ll stay as long as I can.” Anakin replies as he sits next to the man as they watch the ocean lap playfully at the shore.


	6. Unwilling Wall Ornament

Alpha-17 takes a shuddering gasp of air and immediately retches, the burn of carbonite reaches to the core of his very bones and after however long he’s been frozen for the air feels too rough against his skin.

A pair of hands press against his bare chest and he howls, he can’t help it, Jango would be disappointed that only after a bit of carbon freezing his own clone can’t stand to be touched. Even as he tries to wiggle away the hands still stay pressed to his chest, holding him down on the cushy surface he is currently lying on.

He doesn’t like being touched, he’s never liked being touched when he isn’t the one in control. Over the years of being prodded and jabbed by the fucking long-necks has worn his patience down to the bone.

Now it just reminds him of the moments right before everything went tits up, when their operation was discovered by someone who shouldn’t have even known of their existence.

“Jango...Jango Fett?” Someone says and Alpha grits his teeth, his vision is completely shot, probably forever. He’ll never shoot a blaster again but being a pour blind man will probably get enough pity to have some pretty thing ride him. He may not have his eyes anymore but it still feels like his cock is still attached to his body, which is his biggest relief.

It would be a slap in the face if the thieves took his dick and his eyesight. Though when they froze him, they probably thought that he would never see the light of day again.

“I’m not fucking Jango, they took that crotchety bastard with them….” Alpha mutters as he gasps through his words.

As soon as the hands pull away, he unthinkingly grabs blindly at the open air, he changes his mind, he likes the large warm hands pressed to his skin, they’re grounding.

The touch reminds him that he has been freed from the icy prison that is carbonite and reminds he just isn’t having another lonely hallucination. He’s real, he’s alive and that’s pretty much the best turn out that he could’ve hoped for after _they_ had shown up at their front door and had beaten them so thoroughly.

A flush of embarrassment takes over his body every time the memory of the blue skinned alien forcing him to his knees with half his armour ripped off, to be felt up like a slab of meat is played on repeat in his mind.

Jango had been kneeling right next to him looking furious so at least the Prime couldn’t say that his efforts had been wasted on a clone when he too had been so thoroughly bested. He still has no idea to this day, who showed up to beat the shit out of them and he has no idea what had happened once they froze him and Jango into unwilling wall ornaments. He doesn’t care much for the long necks, they could rot for all he cared but the littles didn’t deserve whatever fate was due for them, they were, well, _little._

“Took him where?” The man asks confusedly. His confusion grates on his nerves, he’s tired and in pain and could be 50 years in the future for all he knows.

“Fuck if I know, our attackers didn’t exactly give us a return address when they came to kill us and take the littles away.” Alpha moans angrily as he tries to shake the burning tingling sensation out of his hands now that blood flow had started to finally reach the tips of his appendages.

“My apologies, this must be very unnerving for you, our healer says your vision will return over the course of the next several days, but we happen to be on a bit of a time limit. We desperately need your help to answer a few questions.” A nicely accented voice says and he feels like he should know who is speaking to him for some reason.

“Where am I? What year is it?” Alpha asks curiously as he feels someone wrap a soothing bandage around his tender eyes, it feels instantly better to have his damaged organs hidden away from the air, he’s glad he isn’t permanently injured.

“It’s 22BBY, about mid year and you’re in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.” The man replies and Alpha tries not to jerk at his words.

2 and a half, almost three years he has been stuck in the carbonite prison, he needs to know.

“Has there been a galaxy wide war going on?” He asks and he doesn’t need eyes to feel the confusion in the room as a third person tends to his other wounds, they hadn’t bothered to patch him up before freezing and he’s lucky he didn’t bleed out his stasis.

“War? No we’ve been lucky to have a moderate peace for the past several decades.” A younger voice says obviously floundered by his question.

They don’t know.

“Jango Fett was approached by a client with an offer to make an army with the Kaminoans, they would serve the Jedi order loyal, they would be the perfect soldiers with a single-minded loyalty to the Republic.” Alpha spouts robotically.

“For what war? The Jedi never commissioned slave army of men only bred for combat, that goes against everything we stand for!” A younger man shouts.

“Anakin, that’s enough! You don’t need to yell at the man, he’s only telling what we’ve asked.” The other man snaps and a muttered apology is followed, Alpha has to smirk, he likes the kid, he has a lot of heart.

“There was supposed to be a war, Jango never revealed the details of the shady arrangement but from what he did say the Jedi weren’t supposed to find out until a battle planned on Geonosis, the clone army was supposed to swoop in to help their Jedi Generals but I guess whoever orchestrated our creation never suspected to get robbed.” Alpha explains.

“What do you mean your creation?” The older man asks.

“I’m one of the first clones of Jango Fett, you can call me Alpha-17.” He says.

“Well Alpha we appreciate your help, what you have told us has been very insightful. If I may ask one more question, does the planet Yakuta have any meaning to you?” The older man asks.

_What in the nine hells is a Yak-koota?_

“No, whoever stole the clone army never told us their motivation for attacking or where they intended to take the stolen clones.” Alpha replies tightly, his own failure still burns.

“Well I still thank you for your time, the healers here will take good care of you.” The man says and he can feel the shift in the air when the man walks away with what Alpha assumes to be his student.

“What should I call you if I remember anything else?” Alpha asks as he hears the door slide open.

“I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, you may call me Obi-Wan.” The man says and Alpha gives the man a nod before he hears the door close.

_Saved by Obi-Wan Kenobi, if Jango is still alive he is never going to live down the fact that man he hates the most is probably going to be their knight in shining armour._

* * *

“I think it’s time for another lesson. I know you were talking to Obi-Wan last night, what did I say about talking to other people about our arrangement?” Xanatos hisses as he stalks towards Cody, cornering him in the bathroom.

The little clone thinks he can defy him? Thinks he can talk to his former Master’s little precious protégé and he wouldn’t notice, pathetic, he’s need for a saviour is pathetic, his existence a clone made into a sex slave is pathetic.

He has been kind to the clone by not harming his brothers, he has given the clone chances, he knows what’s at stake if he angers Xanatos, yet he continues to defy him over and over again.

At the end, it didn’t matter. Obi-Wan would never find them, he would never get his happily ever after that he desires so badly. he always gets what he desires, that simple fact wouldn’t change just because of one defiant clone.

Not in this lifetime.

The little clone still stares at him hatefully and with stubborn set to his jaw. Xanatos has to drag the clone by his hair out of the shower as he screams and fights him the whole way until he dumps him on his knees in the middle of the room.

“Why don’t you show yourself for who you truly are you coward.” Cody grits out and Xanatos back hands him hard across the face and Cody spits a wad of blood and spit onto the marble flooring.

He is going to enjoy putting the clone in his place.

He is going to make him hurt the only people he cares about.

“Bring him in and lock the door, you will wait until I call you in again.” Xanatos shouts and he can see the delicious confusion on the clone’s face turn to horror as his brother walk in with the guards pointing blasters into the vulnerable skin of his bare back.

The clone with the cybernetic eye is an easy choice, his status as a favourite a whore in the house had been ruined the moment he had lost his eye to the sharp end of a vibroblade. He is no longer valuable to the Master but if they see that one of their whores is acting erratically and damaging their other merchandise, they’ll know better than to keep him around.

He'll trail Cody around the galaxy while Obi-Wan tries desperately to catch him and he will enjoy every second he extends their suffering. It will be the revenge he has always craved and never gotten, a true retribution for how Qui-Gon Jin trampled over and destroyed everything he held dear.

“Cody, what’s going on?” Wolffe asks, the nervousness coming off the other clone is almost too sweet to look at.

“Hurt him clone!” Xanatos shouts.

“I won’t! Wolffe you need to get out of here!” Cody says as he starts to shove the other clone towards the door.

_That just wouldn’t do._

“If you won’t obey, I have no qualms in crushing the life out of him, clone. Trust me when I say that I will not be gentle with your brother!” Xanatos shouts as he snaps his hand around Wolffe’s throat and the man shouts in terror as he’s lifted off the ground by an iron grip around his neck.

“Wolffe!” Cody shouts as his brother dangles in the air gasping for breath as he claws desperately trying to tear off the hand that isn’t there.

“Leave him alone!” Cody shouts and Xanatos laughs.

“All you had to do was obey me! Obey me clone!” Xanatos shouts as he squeezes harder.

Wolffe’s movements become slower and slower as one had falls limply to his side, he starts to succumb to the loss of oxygen and his eyes roll back into his head.

“And I told you to leave him alone!” Cody shouts and something happens that Xanatos didn’t think would happen, a force blast hits him, slices right through him.

It’s a sloppy and unmastered attack, but strong, stronger than he ever expected from a simple clone who stares at him while he clutches his brother with hate in his eyes. He had dropped Wolffe’s limp form in his surprise.

 _“I said go!”_ Another force blast pierces through the air and Xanatos winces, his presence in the physical world is slipping with each attack. If he doesn’t retreat soon, he may never be able to access the ability that allows him the path from the force to the physical realm again.

_That just wouldn’t do._

He knows he is no longer the powerful dark Jedi he used to be, he knows when to pick is battles, he’ll need time to prepare for a confrontation with such an angry force power. The seeds have already been sowed, his job is done here and now it is time to sit back and watch life collapse in on itself.

With the new information and his own plan set in motion he fades from physical existence.

He’ll make the clone believe he has bested him….For now at least.


	7. Will I Ever See You Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this one after a bit of a writer's block, I had no idea how to move forward with this but I think I have an idea now so the updates should be a little more consistent now!
> 
> Note* I just realized I had switched Damien's name for Dante lol oops, I've fixed it now.

“You know I really hate to do this to you Cody, I really do. But you have left me no choice, I thought your brothers meant something to you? We’re lucky Wolffe will heal with no complications. You have become quite the disappointment.” The Master says as they pace in front of Cody as he lays strapped to a tilted bed. They’re in a cell in the lower levels of the brothel, they dragged him here after ripping him from his room when they had found Wolffe face down and unresponsive.

They hadn’t hesitated in pumping his body full of electricity. He had put his hands out hoping the power that had forced the false Jedi away would come to him again. But, the surge of power that seemed so right in his chest remained silent, refusing to come to him again in his time of need.

He's furious at the mysterious power and its allusiveness, he’s angry at himself for not being strong enough to save Wolffe, guilt sits like a pit in his stomach. Worst of all the Master looks so smug about the entire situation. They have always hated Cody, hated how they couldn’t break the loyalty his brothers had to him, how his brothers always looked to him as their leader.

The Master may own them, but they would never be loyal to the blue skinned brothel owner that stole them away from the only life they had known.

“You know what happens to boys hurt their brothers? They get sent away, shut away in the dark recesses of our palace until they learn to behave, or they break. You know I would love to see you a groveling wreck, I bet tears would make you look so pretty, broken and ready to be moulded in whatever image I want…..” The blue skinned owner trials off.

“On second thought, that is what I’m going to do. I know you’ll never learn so why waste my breath. You’ll be some rich crime lord’s whore and somebody else’s problem before the week ends. I think I’ll work on breaking the little blondie next, he’s been very bad, fucking clients behind my back for free. You know that isn’t allowed.” The Master says as they pace back and forth in the cell as they partially talk to Cody and themself.

He's hyperventilating behind the gag, panicked raspy breaths that don’t get enough oxygen to his brain that makes the room spin.

_No! Not Rex! He wouldn’t survive._

He groans and struggles against the straps pinning him down, shaking so hard that he feels the bed creak under him. They’re going to leave him here to rot until he’s nothing but a decaying corpse, no one would be around to protect his brothers if he’s gone.

He doesn’t know if Wolffe will ever wake up and they’re going to tear Rex apart and make an example out of him for everyone to see. Fox maybe has a chance of protecting the younger brothers, but the Master will be watching them now and if there is even a glimpse of a rebellion they’ll sell Fox without even a second thought. He knows people have been clawing for him the moment he stepped out onto the floor with his white hair and strikingly blue eyes.

“This is goodbye Cody, I would like to say it has been nice while it lasted but you know I’m sworn to be truthful, so I’ll be honest and say it wasn’t. I just hope for all the trouble you’re worth that I can get a high asking price for you.” The Master says as they order the guards to follow them out.

Leaving Cody gagged, chained and completely alone behind a thick metal door in a cold grimy cell with nothing but aggressive anxiety eating at him whenever he thinks of his or his brother’s futures. Of the suffering they will have to endure under the Master.

 _“Obi-Wan…If you’re out there, please I need your help.”_ Cody says with his thoughts, the man had promised to come save him but the chance of it happening become ever slimmer as time continues to tick past.

It had been a nice fantasy to think that he had been special, that he is worth more than just a body to gain pleasure from. His powers, whatever they are wouldn’t respond, they had flickered out like his hope, probably to never to return. The false man would probably find more ways to torment his brothers as revenge for attacking him.

Every single choice he has made, of the hundreds of choices he has made, enough of them have been wrong to lead him in this exact spot, with no chance of a rescue and with all hope drained away. It won’t be long until the darkness and isolation start to drive him mad. To be reduced to drooling sex toy was his nightmare for so long during the beginning, to lay there with dull eyes as some crime lord or other rich bastard just used him.

His life was over as he knew it and he had brought everyone down with him. In his only chance at freedom, he had ruined everything for everyone by being foolish and desperate enough to trust the words of a man he didn’t even know.

He’s pathetic.

* * *

“That’s right sweetheart, hold your self open for me, I’m almost all the way in. Fuck you’re so tight.” Damien groans above him, he’s flat on his back holding his legs spread open as Damien slowly presses in.

He hasn’t gotten a call from Cody in hours, in fact, none of his brothers had even sent him a ping, it was odd and completely out of character and it hurt, it hurt alot. At least one of his brothers would come in and check on him. It was just what they did and to have them not do it, hurt deeper than what he could describe with words.

He had wallowed in his own loneliness as he watched his calls go unanswered and messages go unread for hours. When Damien had shown up, he had practically thrown himself into the arms of the man and had needled for his attention until they collapsed into bed together.

Damien had shyly said he was in the middle of a rut, something that happened to all natives of Yakuta.

He said he didn’t care, he could give Damien sex, some days it felt like it was all he could give. But Damien never complained, and he always came back and stayed as long as he could. It was more than he could ever ask for with limited time he had to offer.

It didn’t take long for him to let Dante push him back and open him up and press into him.

Rex whimpers as he feels the green-skinned man skin deeper into him until his hips lay flush against his ass. The man moans and mouths at Rex’s neck as he rocks his hips small jerky thrusts, lightning up his body with the simple motion. He could let the man grind into him forever if it meant the head of his cock is kept pressed firmly onto his prostate.

He moans helplessly as Damien being to pound into his with long sure strokes, as if the man is trying to carve out of place for himself inside of him so he could slide in anytime he wanted.

“Fuck if you were a female I have you so fat and round with my children.” Damien babbles as his eyes roll back when Rex clenches down on him.

It feels like it goes on for hours with Damien never going soft even as he groans and shiver through his third orgasm. Rex can only shiver as his sore body clenches reflexively as it feels the warm spend leak down his premium. He himself having gone completely limp after his third and slightly painful orgasm. He knows he’s laying in a pool of Damien’s spend, but he’s too boneless to move and moving meant the comforting heat his body would go away. While he felt used and sore, he felt needed.

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing did, until his door opened with the Master at the threshold. He’s never been sucked out in the void of space, but he thinks that what he feels in that exact moment would be an identical replica. Fear grips him in an unyielding fist, and he can barely choke air past his panic.

“Rex, I didn’t know you seeing a client now? I didn’t see Damien on the list tonight…Dick sore yet darling? I’m sorry we had you working for so long I had another boy I had to deal with, and he’s got a rather thick skull so normal lessons don’t do it for him.” The Master says as they turn to Damien who only smirks and rolls his eyes.

“No complaints here boss, you keep good merchandise in stock, but you might want to tighten him up again we have been going for hours.” Dante says as he pulls out leisurely.

No. This can’t be happening. This couldn’t happen.

“Ah, good I see you’re catching on already. Rex darling, did you think you could simply sneak by me and do whatever the hell you wanted? Did you really think I was that stupid? I was almost tempted to kill dear Dante here and through his corpse to your doorstep, but we agreed on a better plan. I think it worked out perfectly.” The Master all but giggles.

Rex wants to scream, wants to kill them, he could, he’d be gunned down and thrown off the edge of the brothel into the ocean, but it would mean taking a few people down with him.

Damien would be the first to go.

“Now here’s what we’re going to do, you are going pack your things and wait patiently until the guards lead you to the waiting transport to take you to your new owner. You and your precious brothers are becoming too much of pain to handle so I’m selling each and every one of you off to the highest bidder, it’s a good thing you’re all pretty or else I would have just sent you all to a slaughterhouse. Any questions?” The master says coyly.

Rex only growls and lunges without thinking, he barely feels it when Damien’s neck snaps under his hands, he can see how shock floods the Master’s face as he turns to them. They have gotten cocky, he isn’t some obedient little boy toy, he had been trained to kill all his life.

He gets the satisfaction of wrapping his hands around their blue throat and a few moments of choking the life out of them before the guards through him to the ground and pump him full of stun bolts.

“Well, I guess our client will have to wait, that may not bode well for you my dear but I can’t exactly send you off filled to the brin with someone else’s spunk leaking out.” They wheeze with a cruel smirk before turning to the nearest guard with a scowl.

“Have the droids dispose of the body and prep Rex. He leaves in 3 hours.” The Master croaks as they adjust their suit before walking out in a huff.

All he can do is drool open mouth as the guards drag Damien’s dead body out of his room, leaving him to roll himself into knots of anxiety over the fate of his future and the fate of his brothers as the other guards converge on his limp body.

He wonders if he’ll ever see Anakin again.


	8. Crimson Dawn

There’s a man that stands in front of him that stares at him with burning eyes so gold they’re yellow. It takes every single ounce of will power in his body to not shake and tremble in fear as the man continues to stare at him with a displeased scowl on his face but an intrigued tilt of his horned head.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been down here, he’s been fed at least 23 times, long enough for his brothers to believe that he has been permanently dealt with. He’ll never know if Wolffe really had survived the attack from the false Jedi.

He never got to say goodbye to any of them.

He's never seen anyone like this before, his black tattoos look sharp to the touch and his horns look deadly. Not a Zabrak he has ever seen before, nothing like the bouncers that work at the brothel.

“Is there any particular reason you’ve directed me to this man? Or are you trying to saddle me with a burden?” The man rumbles dangerously.

“Of course not, my Lord, I have picked Cody for you personally because I know he will endure what you can give. Bred to be a soldier, he commands loyalty from everyone around him he would be the perfect candidate to reprogram.” The Master grovels, something he has never seen them done in all the damn years he’s spent in this hell hole.

The Master has only commanded respect, but now they all but jump at the chance to lick the man’s boots.

“What else are you not telling me?” The man says turning on the Master, who cowers away.

“I expect my underlings to be honest with me Ti’al, while it would be unfortunate for me to have to replace you since your business is so profitable, you have been overstepping your boundaries with me. Understand that I am the reason the Jedi and galaxy’s authorities have been made unaware of this system for so long. You know what will happen if they find out.” The man rumbles, curling his hand into a fist.

At first, Cody is confused until the Master starts wheezing and gasping for air as they clutch at their throat.

“Do you understand?” The man hisses and the Master nods their head frantically as they try to groan in distress

“Now, what do you have to tell me about this man?” He asks again.

The Master chokes and gasps for air, couching and hacking like they’ve had their throat crushed, which in their defence, they did. The man just stares at them like they’re a waste of space, not worth the air they breathe.

“He’s like…you…” The Master says, yellow eyes widen as the man whips around to scrutinize him and he cringes away from him this time, feeling like a million pairs of eyes are one him at once. All clawing at him to see what’s under his skin, it makes his heart pound at his rib cage in fear. He can’t look away from the yellow eyes, he can’t move and sweat slides down his hairline, the temperature in the room skyrocketing like he’s being cooked alive under the eyes of the man.

“Is he? Any idea how powerful he is?” The man asks intrigued, the invisible eyes fade away but the pressure in his head doesn’t subside.

“No, but he can use the force to some extent that’s quite formidable for someone who doesn’t understand what the Force is. I know you are always looking for new apprentices Lord Maul.” The Master simpers.

“Fascinating, a clone who is Force-sensitive, yes you will work perfectly. The perfect tool, the perfect bait to finally draw _him_ from his ivory tower so I can finally reap my revenge.” The man mutters to himself as he stalks in front of Cody with manic grin.

He lets out an involuntary shout of protest as Maul comes closer to run a hand down his chest, he’s sick and tired of people fucking touching him. He especially doesn’t want this man to touch him.

“Oh, hush child, soon you will know to obey me, if you wish to live.” Maul says with a cruel smile.

He won’t! He’ll never obey the man in front of him even if he does terrify Cody. He shouts and rattles his restraints, much to the amusement of his new owner.

“Silence yourself unless you wish for me to cut out your tongue. You will find that I am not as lenient as Ti’al, speaking of. Dearest, I have an associate coming by and he’s been in need of a new pet since he broke the last one, hand him one of your other problem children. He likes them to put up a fight.” Maul says as he turns back to the Master.

Cody reluctantly keeps his mouth closed. He doesn’t shout or wail when the Master turns a cruel smile in his direction.

“Oh, I know the perfect man to pick for your associate. I hope he enjoys blondes.” They say sadistically.

He bites his tongue until he tastes blood. Please, not Rex.

“I will hear soon enough if your products are as good as you say they are, Pong Krell will be arriving before the day is done. Continue, as usual, your work does always appease me.” Maul says before he raises a hand in front of Cody’s face and he cringes away as far as he can while strapped to the backboard.

“You will sleep now.” Maul orders and oppressive darkness takes over his vision even as he tries valiantly to stay awake, if he sleeps now, he’ll never see any of his brothers ever again. They’ll never be free and he’ll be turned into a slave for a different Master.

“Sleep.” The order brokers no room for him to fight and his mind goes blank, like every thought in his mind had been stripped away and his head falls forward as he drops into a dark unconsciousness.

He would wake days later far, far away from his brothers.

* * *

The Master has finally dragged him from the depts of the underwater cells to see daylight for the first in days and the sun sears his eyes. He has no idea where Cody is and he has no idea how long he had been in his cell counting cracks in the wall, any longer and he knew he would’ve gone crazy. His head barely feels screwed on straight as he’s pushed and manhandled through the halls.

When the groomers start to clean him up in the most thorough and clinical treatments he’s ever received at the brothel a pit starts to form in his gut. The pit grows and grows as they scrap and scrub his body raw, they slap him into loose-fitting pants.

His nightmare has come true. The Master has made good on their promise to sell him off like they promised they would for being the filthy rule-breaker he was. 

“So, this is the whore that I’ve been gifted...” A massive Besalisk growls as he looms over Rex, he’s massive, with fiery orange eyes that bleed malice from their core.

He tries not to cringe away, _he tries._ But he glimpses the blood-stained teeth of the hulking man and he takes an involuntary step back, only to be shoved forward again by the Master.

But, looking at the man now he thinks insanity of isolation would be a better fate than to be owned by such a malicious looking man who stands at least a foot and a half taller than Rex. The man could probably tear him limb from limb without even trying.

He’s terrified, he wants Cody, he wants to go back to Kamino of all places, sure their lives weren’t great there, but it would be better than whatever this hell his.

“You know when I ask you a question, I demand a response.” The man demands as one of his four arms lashes out to grip Rex’s arm in a painfully tight grip.

“Yes sir, I am being gifted to you by the Master of the Dome.” Rex mumbles as he looks at the bigger man’s feet.

“Look at me when I address you, whore. Try again and this time get on your knees.” The man growls angrily.

Rex knows a threat when he hears one, so he quickly drops to his knees and looks up at the man looming above him.

“Yes, Master Krell, I am being gifted you by the Master of the Dome for you to use me how you see fit.” Rex says robotically as he can, trying desperately to keep the tremble out of his voice.

He can’t show fear not here, not now.

“Your response is acceptable for now, there is much you will need to learn if you are going to last as my pet, understood?” Krell says with a distasteful sniff.

“I understand Master.” Rex responds before he’s dragged to a luxury yacht docked at the VIP launch pad. Off to be taken who knew where to live out a miserable and painful existence. He chances one look back at the Dome before he’s unceremoniously slugged across the face, the force of the blow hard enough to send him to the ground.

“You don’t need to know where we’ll be going.” Krell says snidely and he raises his foot.

Before Rex can react, he slams his boot down to ricochet Rex’s skull off the steal platform, knocking all conscious thought out of him in one violent blow.

* * *

“I can’t believe that skug actually thought I was Jango.” Alpha says with a smirk.

“You did put one quite a show, it was very believable from what I’ve heard about Jango. Do you think what he said is reliable?” Obi-Wan asks as they all stand around a holo table as Alpha plugs in the data cylinder the black-market arms dealer gave him.

They had found an old contact of Jango’s that revealed in the dirtier side of organized crime, the kind that didn’t blink an eye at the trafficking of people or the selling of children.

He doesn’t need to brush along Anakin’s mind to know that the boy is furious that they had to stoop so slow as to talk to a human trafficker in order to find out what happened to the people on Kamino. Complete genocide of people couldn’t just be brushed off, it was a crime that they now had jurisdiction over.

They can’t simply walk away and wash their hands of the knowledge, it is their duty to get to the bottom of the atrocity. Several thousand boys and men were trafficked to a secret space system run by a reaching web of crime lords and families far away where no one would help them. The haven for crime would no longer be hidden from the Jedi, they would bring whoever is responsible to justice.

Obi-Wan wonders if anyone in the Senate knew of the Red Lyte system. Knowing the type of characters who have a seat in the domed building, he wouldn’t be surprised if a handful of Senators took day trips to the red Lyte system.

The Jedi have long been smothered by the Senate and they knew the moment the corrupted Senators heard that they are investigating the system a whole lot of evidence would magically disappear. They couldn’t allow that to happen, so currently, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker are on a months-long, deep space investigation to search for a rumoured long lost Jedi Holocron.

The excuse itself has enough basis that no one will come looking for them anytime soon.

“About 90%, the position of the Red Lyte system makes sense, it looks like it’s positioned in wild space, deep in wild space to boot, only those with its coordinates would be able to get there. From what the trafficker told me it’s like Hutt space but for the elite, you have to get invited personally. Apparently, the Hutts, Black Sun and Pykes are all under the rule of something called the Crimson Dawn.” Alpha explains.

“What do you mean? Are you saying that the crime families that exist in the galaxy are merely extensions of this Crimson Dawn in one large crime syndicate?” Anakin asks.

“Seems that way, the trafficker couldn’t say who ran Crimson Dawn, all he said that they were shadow that cultured fear and destruction wherever they go, some say the ruler is from Dathomir, but I don’t know how much substance those have. Dathomirians tend to keep to themselves. This sounds like the crime families were integrated years ago.” Alpha says with a shake of his head.

Obi-Wan strokes his beard, the mission may be much larger than they originally had thought. But, if they could sneak onto Yakuta and collect the evidence they need, they would have enough ammunition to go after the slavers on the planet and rescue the Jango clones. Maybe they would even find where Jango is actually being held.

The description of Crimson Dawn’s shadow ruler also makes him nervous, the description is almost too close to the Sith that maimed Qui-Gon all those years ago. He was sure that he had dealt with him for good. No one could survive being split open and shoved down a ventilation shaft, not even a highly trained Sith.

It wouldn’t be possible.

“Well, we have no time to waste, we must move swiftly if we are to rescue those men.” Obi-Wan says and the two other men in the room nod as they snap to attention.

Whatever the next few weeks bring, whatever challenges they face, something deep within his chest tells him that things will never be the same again.

TBD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the first installment! Thank you all for reading, I'll probably be posting the sequel very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me ya thoughts!  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum- Not gone, merely marching far away


End file.
